


I Know Why Augury’s Sing

by pagen_godess



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Augury, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King and his Knight's happen upon a bird in a bush Gwaine tries to start trouble. Merlin is quick to set things straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Why Augury’s Sing

The sky above their heads was gray and the air smelled of rain that didn’t seem to want to fall. That was fine because the last thing Merlin really wanted was to have to walk through mud that came up to his ankles. His cloths were dirty enough as it was and they didn’t need the extra layer of filth. He’d have enough trouble getting Arthur’s cloths clean in any sort of timely manner anyways. 

Not that how long it took would matter to Arthur because he’d find something to complain about no matter what. There were times when Arthur worried more about his looks than Gwen did. It was both amusing and annoying in equal turns. Not that he had much worry about anyone getting very dirty at the moment. 

Not with Arthur and all of his knights standing around what had just a few minutes before been a well built and well hidden bird's nest. Now however said nest was now sitting mostly on the forest floor and the bird that had been living in it was giving the human's around it a look that promised pain as soon as birdly possible. 

"What is it?" Leon asked as he eyed the dull feathered bird. 

"It's an Augury." Percival answered his voice quiet as always. 

"And what prey tell is an Augury?" Arthur asked as he figured the hilt of his sword. It was as if the young king thought that the dull feathered bird before him was going to take to the air and attack him at any given moment. Given how things tended to turn out it would have surprised Merlin one bit if the bird had. It was highly unlikely however. Most Augury were a dark green in color while this one was a dull grey. It was all in all a very old bird. 

"They sing when someone is about to die." Gwaine chimed in a large grin on his face. Merlin rolled his eyes at his friend's attempt at trouble making. 

"Is that true Merlin?" Leon asked, as he turned to look at the dark haired servant. Merlin offered the man a reassuring grin. 

"That's the way the story goes but it isn't true. Augury sing when it's going to rain or snow if it's winter." 

"And just how would you know this Merlin?" Arthur asked dragging the black haired youths name out. 

"What proof do you have?" Merlin shrugged and stepped closer to the bird in question. 

"We had one in the village elder's home for years when I was young. And the only time it'd sing because of a death was when it was so cold out someone froze to death in their sleep." Merlin offered the group a grin. 

"Other than that it just made a lot of noise when it was cold and raining." As if sensing it's chance the bird in question began making a low crying noise. And as if on cue a light rain began to fall. 

"See, nothing but rain." Merlin said as he held his hand out and caught a few drops. Worries put to rest the group abandoned the bird where it sat and began making their way back towards their horses. 

Neither the rain nor the walking could stop Gwaine from asking another question however. "What happened to the Augury in your village mate?"

"We had a hard winter."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look I managed to post something. It's short and crappy and was actually supposed to have more to it but it's something. I apologize for this. But I have to get back into the swing of things some how. I also apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. All I have for a spell check is whatever the internet gives me and grammar was never my strong point.


End file.
